


Nga Yawne Lu Oer

by MyCupOfEarlGrey



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Dirty Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Weed, abusive dads, kind of, mentions of abuse, mentions of eating disorders, peppermint tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCupOfEarlGrey/pseuds/MyCupOfEarlGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam ends up at Pucks house in the middle of the night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(The work is in English, the title is Na'vi)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nga Yawne Lu Oer

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone else even read this pairing anymore? Forgive any mistakes (but feel free to point them out), this is completely un-betaed. Kind of a mess but I hope you enjoy :)

It’s past midnight when Puck’s phone rings. He's surprised when the caller ID reads Sam Evans. He picks up. 

“Hey man what's up?”

“I'm like a block away from your house. I ran here, I mean I didn't mean to but I was running and somehow I ended up here, and I don't know why and I'm just gonna hang up now. Sorry for bothering you.” It comes out as one big jumble of words and Puck barely understands what Sam said.

“Wait! Don't- don't hang up. Come over. I get the feeling that you need to talk.”

“Puck, it's fine. I can just go home.” There's a waver in his voice when he says that and Puck will be damned if he's gonna let that go. 

“Sam. Come over.” The phone clicks. Sam hung up on him. 

Seconds later there's a soft knock on the door. Puck opens it to see Sam, sweaty, with tear tracks on his cheeks and a black eye. There's a stain on his shirt that looks like it could be vomit. 

Puck pulls Sam into his house and shuts the door. 

“Shit man what happened to you?” Puck reaches over to touch the bruised skin around his eye. 

“Nothing. I'm fine.” 

“Sam. Something bad happened. Please talk to me.” Puck pleads. 

“I don't really wanna talk about it.”

“Okay.” Puck has no intention of letting it go but he figures it’ll be a lot easier to get Sam to talk if he gets cleaned up a bit first. “Do you wanna take a shower or something?”

“Um, yeah that would be great. Thanks.”

Puck gets Sam a towel and a pair of clean sweats and leaves him to his business. 

While he listens to the water run in the bathroom he contemplates what could have happened. Had Sam gotten into a fight? Gotten mugged? He said he'd been out for a run but he was wearing pajamas. 

Puck has a sneaking suspicion that he knows what happened, but he prays to god that he’s wrong.

He hears the bathroom door open and then Sam walks into his room holding his dirty clothes and drying his hair with the towel. He’s shirtless but he’s holding the bundle of clothes in front of his stomach.

“Could I, um, borrow a shirt?” Puck desperately wants to say no because Sam’s body is gorgeous and he kind of just wants to look at it. But he can see how uncomfortable the other boy looks so he tosses him a t-shirt from the drawer. Sam turns around when he puts it on.

“Now come here.” Sam obeys, sitting gingerly on the edge of the bed. “What happened to you?”

“Puck I- I don’t really want to talk about it.”

“And you don’t have to. But I really am worried about you.”

“You can’t tell anyone. If I tell you, you can’t tell anyone.”

“I promise I won’t.”

“It was my dad. He-”  
“Your dad hit you?” Puck is angry. He’s so angry he wants to jump in his car and drive to Sam’s house and kill his dad.

“He’s not usually like this! He’s just been stressed lately, and he was drinking, so-”

“So nothing! That doesn’t make it okay.” Puck takes a deep breath to calm himself down. “What about your mom and the kids?”

“They, um, moved out about a month ago. The first time my dad got drunk he hit Stevie. So they moved out. I would have gone with them but mom couldn’t afford a big enough place, or to take care of all three of us. I'm giving her most of my salary as it is.”

“This has happened before?”

“Yeah. It’s not as bad as it looks though. I promise.” He’s lying and they both know it.

“Sam-”

“I don’t want to talk about it anymore.” So the conversation ends.

“Do you wanna watch a movie or something?”

“Sure, that sounds good.”

They end up sitting on the bed and watching Dirty Dancing together on Pucks crappy laptop, and yeah it’s a chick movie, but Puck cares more about Sam feeling okay right now than he cares about feeling like a badass.

“D’you wanna smoke a joint?” Puck asks casually. On the screen Patrick Swayze is twirling Jennifer Grey in front of a cheering audience. 

“That’d be good.” 

Sam pauses the movie while Puck rummages through a drawer in his bedside table, coming up with rolling papers and an old pill bottle. He rolls the joint on a history textbook that he picks up off the floor.

He gets up and opens the window.

Instead of resuming his position next to Sam, Puck slides behind him, leaning against the headboard. Sam settles between Puck’s spread legs, leaning his back against the other boy’s chest.

“Play the movie.” Puck whispers, reaching around Sam’s body to light the joint and then taking a hit. 

He never passes the joint to Sam, just holds it up to his friend’s lips when he wants to take a hit. They’re pressed so closely together that Puck can feel when Sam is done breathing in.

The air in the room, and both of their minds, are getting hazy and neither of them are really watching the movie anymore.

Puck’s hand, the one not holding the almost gone joint, is resting on Sam’s thigh, thumb rubbing soft circles over the fabric of the borrowed sweats. It’s weird and intimate and, Sam thinks, really really nice. He likes the feeling of Puck’s chest against his back. 

Puck holds the joint to Sam’s lips and he takes another drag.

“You can stay here as long as you want you know,” Puck whispers into Sam’s ear. “I don’t mind.”

“I can’t.” Puck drops it.

The movie ends and Sam shuts the computer. Puck puts the joint out against the wall, leaving a small smudge mark on the white paint, and slips both of his arms around Sam’s waist.

“Please don’t go back.” Puck whispers.

“Puck-” 

“Just stay here. With me.”

“I can’t just-”

“Please. At least for tonight.” Puck sounds like he’s on the verge of tears, and logically they both know that it’s the THC in his body that’s making him so emotional, but right now Sam staying wrapped up in his arms is Puck’s number one priority.

“Okay. Just for tonight.” Sam agrees, and Puck holds him tighter to his chest. He presses a kiss to Sam’s shoulder and then closes his eyes.

They fall asleep like that, and wake up in a tangle of limbs two hours after they should have been in school.

Sam wakes up first, shaking Puck when he see’s sunlight streaming through the window.

“Puck!”

“Five more minutes.”

“Noah we’re late for school.”

“I don’t wanna get up. I just wanna stay here with you.” He wraps his arm around Sam’s waist, keeping him from getting up out of the bed.

“Are you still high or something?”

“No. Why?”

“Because you sound like a teenage girl trapped in the honeymoon phase.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means you’re acting freakin’ gay, man.”

“So what if I am?” He doesn’t yell, but he’s not far from it.

“What?”

“I- I don’t know. I just- I like you, okay? I like you more than I should and I’m sorry.” He takes a deep breath. “And you don’t have to like me back or anything, and you can stop talking to me if you want, but I still think you should stay here, because I do care about you.”

“Hey.” Sam puts a hand on Puck’s shoulder. “I, I like you too.I just don’t know if I can really handle any sort of relationship right now.”

“That’s okay. Do you wanna eat breakfast? I don’t think we have much besides cereal, but it’s food.”

“Er, I’m not really hungry. But I’ll come hang out for sure.” It’s there again, the odd tone in his voice.

“Sam. When was the last time you ate?”

“Noah.” And his tone clearly says to drop it. Puck doesn't say anything else, but he has no intention of leaving it at that.

“Okay. Well I’m gonna eat. Come on.” He takes Sam’s hand and pulls him up off of the bed. He’s lighter than he should be.

Puck pours himself a bowl of cereal and sits on the counter. He motions for Sam to sit next to him.

“Are you okay?” he asks. 

“I'm fine.”

“Sam. You work out like four hours every day, and that’s not counting football practice, and you never eat. There’s no way that’s healthy!”

“I eat!” Sam cries indignantly.

“No, you don’t. Not enough to work out like you do. When was the last time you ate a full meal?”

“Puck, I’m fine.”

“But are you? Really? Because you know-”

“Puck!” Sam turns to walk away, but Puck catches his arm before he can.

“Sam! What’s going on? For real.” Sam can tell that he’s being serious.

“I- I just wanna be pretty.” he says it quietly, as if he’s ashamed, and god knows that that’s not what Puck was expecting him to say. “Not- not pretty. Just-”

“I think you’re pretty.” And that’s not really what he meant to say. “I mean, I think you look fine. Good.”

“Puck, you don’t have to say things like that.”

“I’m not just saying that. You really are gorgeous.” Puck takes a step closer to Sam, close enough to feel the heat radiating off of the other boy’s skin.

And he doesn’t know where the confidence comes from, but it comes, and he puts a hand on the side of Sam’s neck and kisses his plump, perfect lips.

Sam pushes him away.

“Noah-”

“Sorry. Fuck Sam, I'm sorry.” He’s running his hand through his mohawk and pacing back and forth on the kitchen floor. 

Sam hops off the counter and puts a hand on Puck’s shoulder.

“Hey. Don’t beat yourself up about it. I just can’t. Not right now.” He kisses Puck on the cheek and turns to walk out the door.

“Sam, wait. Let me make you a cup of tea and we can talk. I promise I won’t try to kiss you again.”

Sam thinks about it for a second. Tea is okay right? He can drink that.

“Alright.”

Puck makes two cups of peppermint tea and they sit facing each other on the couch. It’s too short for two six foot tall teenage boy's so their feet are touching. 

“So what happened?”

“What do you wanna know?”

“Tell me everything.”

“Everything is a lot.”

“We have plenty of time.”

Sam takes a deep breath, inhaling the scent of warm peppermint. “It started a couple months ago. Dad started drinking after work. He’d come home and yell, but then a month ago he came home and Stevie needed help with his homework. Dad was stressed, and drunk, and he hit him. After that mom had to get out. I agreed to stay so she could afford a studio apartment for her and the kids. It was okay until last week. But then he started- he started... Hitting me, and now it’s almost every night.”

“Sam, I’m sorry. You don’t deserve that.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“What about the eating thing?” He asks the question casually, but his heart is pounding extra hard.

“I kind of... stopped. I gained fifteen pounds after my parents split up. It really messed me up, man. And then I stopped eating. I needed to lose the weight, and then I just never really started eating again. I guess you can only starve so long before you like how it feels.”  
“Sam, can I tell you something?”

“Of course.” Sam rubs his foot along Puck’s ankle comfortingly.

“My dad used to hit me and my mom. He never hit my sister, thank god, but it took my mom six years of abuse before she kicked him out.” Puck pauses and runs his hand through his mohawk. “Look, the point is, you’ve gotta get out of there. I know you think that it’s not going to happen again, but it is. Sam, I care about you too much to see you get hurt like that.”

“Thanks. I think I will stay here, just for a few nights.” Maybe longer. Sam thinks maybe he wouldn’t mind waking up next to Puck every morning.

“Good.” Puck is just glad that he can keep Sam safe.

“Nga yawne lu oer.”

“What?”

“It’s Na’vi. It mean thanks.”

It doesn’t mean thanks though. It means I love you. And he means it.

**Author's Note:**

> I have some ideas bouncing around for a sequel to this. Comment if you would be interested and what you would want to happen:)


End file.
